1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus and a method of driving the LCD apparatus, and more particularly, to an LCD apparatus which prevents a residual image from appearing on a screen, and a method for driving the LCD apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Televisions (TVs) continue to become larger, and thus, users may view video through relatively large screens. This increase in size of TVs has been greatly accelerated as a result of the development of thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) and plasma display panels (PDPs) which are representative of flat display apparatuses.
Such large-sized TVs are used for advertisement and information transfer services to provide a variety of content and dynamic moving images, so as to more effectively appeal to users, compared to general advertisement services for providing flat and fragmentary content. Display apparatuses for providing a variety of dynamic content are referred to as digital information displays (DIDs).
However, DIDs used for advertisement and information transfer services continue to be driven for a long period of time and display the same image on screens of DIDs for a long period of time, differently from display apparatuses useful for general broadcasting services. Accordingly, an image sticking problem may occur so that stress may be applied to liquid crystals and it may be difficult to switch between images, which may result in residual images appearing on DID screens.
Therefore, there is a need for methods to reduce the stress on liquid crystals in order to prevent residual images from appearing on DID screens thereby reducing inconvenience to a user viewing the DID screen.